Ujian Nasional
by sehon-ey
Summary: [ BTS fict ] Kak, kita putus ya. Biar kakak fokus ujian nasionalnya. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon schoollife! humor! Rnr juseyoo


"Putusin saja si Jimin— sebelum kau di putusin, Yoon."

Yoongi yang lagi sibuk dengan makalahnya langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "— nggg kau bilang apa?"

"Putusin, Jimin. Sebelum kau yang di putusin. Soalnya Jimin bilang sama Jungkook kalau dia mau fokus ujian, nah itu ciri-ciri bakal minta putus!" ujar Taehyung mengulagi perkataannya, membuat Yoongi memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya melongo bulat dengan mata mencari jawaban dari wajah Taehyung.

"Apasih? Kau mabuk ya, Taehyung?"

"Jimin kan mau Ujian Nasional— biasanya rata-rata mereka yang kelas dua belas pada minta putus— biar fokus ujiannya katanya." jelas Taehyung kepada Yoongi.

Kalau di fikir-fikir benar juga sih. Jimin sudah kelas dua belas, apalagi ujian nasional tinggal menghitung minggu pasti harus lebih fokus kan? Apa mereka memang harus putus agar Jimin lebih fokus? Lagi pula kan itu untuk kebaikan Jimin kan, kalau Yoongi kan masih kelas sepuluh, dan itu tidak terlalu harus memfokuskan diri seperti ujian nasional.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Oke, deh." ia memberi jeda. "Nanti aku duluan yang putusin kak Jimin."

.

.

* * *

 **Ujian Nasional**

sehon-ey

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

schoollife!

humor / romance

 _warn! BL! don't like don't read~_

* * *

.

.

"Ayo, pulang." ujar Jimin ketika Yoongi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di luar kelas.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, lalu berpamitan sebentar dengan Taehyung kemudian ia mengikuti Jimin dari belakang. Jimin menoleh dan menarik lengan Yoongi kemudian ia membawanya ke sampingnya dan menggenggam jemari Yoongi erat. "Ngapain kamu di belakang aku?" ujarnya sambil mengusap jemari Yoongi yang dingin.

"Kakak jalannya terlalu cepat." jawab Yoongi singkat, jemari mereka yang bertautan ia eratkan mencari kehangatan dari jemari Jimin, lalu tangan sebelahnya ia memeluk jaket Jimin yang tadi pagi di pinjamkan oleh Jimin karna hujan lebat dan Yoongi tidak membawa jaket, katanya Jimin biar engga kedinginan.

"Kamu yang kelamaan." ujar Jimin mengusak poni Yoongi yang lembab, Jimin yakin ini tadi karna Yoongi nekat jajan ke kantin dan menerobos hujan. "Kamu ke kantin engga pake payung?" tanyanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Yoongi, karna wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat secara otomatis Yoongi memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kantin kan deket kak."

"Tapi rambut kamu basah— pas pulang langsung keramas biar engga pusing." ujar Jimin yang langsung di angguki oleh Yoongi cepat. "tadi gimana belajarnya?"

"Biasa saja, kakak gimana persiapan ujian nasionalnya?" Yoongi balik bertanya kepada Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan semangat. "Lancar kok," sahut Jimin dengan senyuman tipis meyakinkan, ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu menekan tombol dan lalu terdengar bunyi _biip_ nyaring berasal dari mobilnya.

"Aku ambil mobil dulu, kamu tunggu di sini." ujar Jimin lalu sesegera mungkin ia berlari menuju ke arah parkiran menghindari bajunya basah, karna hujan yang cukup deras.

Sambil Yoongi menunggu Jimin datang, ia memikirkan ulang tentang usul Taehyung. _Apakah ia harus memutuskan Jimin? memangnya kalau mereka putus Jimin bakal bisa fokus?_ dan banyak sekali rentetan pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya, namun semua buyar saat bunyi klakson mobil milik Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi.

Lalu dengan buru-buru Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil jazz putih milik Jimin.

"Ngelamunin apa kamu?"

"Engga ada."

"Ngelamunin aku?"

"Engga guna sih, kak."

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang adik kelas yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Orang-orang mungkin bakal iri kalau liat perlakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi— Jimin itu yang sangat mengistimewakan Yoongi.

"Kak,"

"Ya?"

"— _aku mau putus."_ ujar Yoongi takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Jimin santai, masih sambil fokus dengan jalanan.

Yoongi melongo heran, jawaban Jimin terlalu spontan untuk ukuran seseorang meminta putus secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa engga mau?" tanay Yoongi.

"Ya, emang engga mau. Nah kalau kamu— kenapa minta putus?"

"Biar kakak fokus ujian nasionalnya."

"— _Hah_?" ujar Jimin dengan nada meninggi, bukan meninggi karna marah tapi lebih ke arah heran karna fikiran Yoongi. "Jadi kau minta putus karna biar aku fokus ujian? atau jangan-jangan ada naksir yang lain?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat. "Engga kok!" ujarnya dengan cepat, tidak ingin membuat Jimin salah faham. "Aku bilang gitu— karna kata Taehyung, kakak juga nanti pasti putusin aku, kan mau ujian nasional."

Jimin mendengus, sepertinya Yoongi harus di pisahkan dari Taehyung. Jimin akan menghubungi Jungkook untuk menjauhkan kekasihnya itu dari jangkauan Yoongi. "Sayang," ia memberi jeda. "Aku memang ingin fokus ujian— tapi tidak akan memutuskan mu. Yang ada, kalau kita putus bisa jadi gila akunya." ujar Jimin sambil mengusap poni Yoongi dengan acak. "Doakan saja aku lancar ujiannya, dan semangatin aku ujian— tenang saja kalau ada kamu itu, bisa bikin aku semangat ujiannya, sekalian bikin aku semangat buat sukses buat kita kedepannya."

"..."

"Dek?"

"..."

"Yoon? malu ya?"

"...bukan kak."

"Jadi?"

 _"eneg denger kakak ngegombal."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEMANGAT YANG MAU UJIAN NASIONAL!

 **GOOD LUCK~**

 **jangan lupa review nya~**

 **aku ga gigit kok:3**


End file.
